Role-Play Location Index
Cabins= Rough Cabin Locations *The Forest marks the north side of camp. *The Lake marks the south side of camp. *The Ocean marks the east side of camp. *The Big House marks the west side of camp. The Big Three gods, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, have their cabins next to The Big House. The four wind gods, Boreas, Notus, Aeolus, and Zephyrus, have (respectively) the northernmost, southernmost, easternmost, and westernmost cabins in camp. *Aeolus' cabin is nearest to the Ocean, but you cannot see the Ocean from the cabin. *Boreas' cabin is the nearest to the Forest. *Notus' cabin is the nearest to the Lake. *Zephyrus' cabin is near the Big House Cluster 1 These four cabins are to the northwest of the Lake, southeast of the Big House, and are nearly in-between the two: *Eris *Apate *Melinoe *Hebe Cluster 2 These four cabins are to the northeast of the Big House, southwest of the Forest, and are nearly in-between the two: *Demeter *Harmonia *Apollo *Aristaeus *Aetna Cluster 3 These four cabins are to the northeast of the Lake, southwest of the Ocean, and are nearly in-between the two: *Dionysus *Aglaea *Eros *Aphrodite *Plutus Cluster 4 These four cabins are northeast of Cluster 2, southwest of the Forest, and are nearly in-between the two: *Themis *Nike *Athena *Ariadne *Psyche Cluster 5 These four cabins are northeast of the Big House, southwest of Cluster 2, and are nearly in-between the two: *Hypnos *Hestia *Hera *Pandia Cluster 6 These four cabins are to the northwest of the Lake, southeast of Cluster 1, and are nearly in-between the two: *Lyssa *Limos *Nemesis *Nyx *Oizys Cluster 7 These four cabins are to the northwest of the Ocean, southeast of Cluster 8, and are nearly in-between the two: *Asteria *Astraeus *Iris *Palaemon Cluster 8 These four cabins are to the northwest of the Ocean, southeast of the Forest, and are nearly in-between the two: *Prometheus *Tyche *Hecate *Hermes *Elpis Cluster 9 These five cabins are to the northwest of Cluster 8, southeast of the Forest, and are nearly in-between the two: *Cybele *Hephaestus *Mnemosyne *Persephone *Artemis Cluster 10 These four cabins are to the northwest of Cluster 1, southeast of the Big House, and are nearly in-between the two: *Morpheus *Thanatos *Ares *Deimos |-| Camp= Camp Locations No monsters or Broken Covenant members can attack a character while they are inside of a camp location. Exceptions to this rule are specified by by place. The links to these places have an exclamation mark on them. Various Locations Around Camp Climbing Wall Infirmary Underworld Arts and Crafts Building Archery Range Campfire Stables Camp Half Blood Training Arena The Oracles' Cave The Mortuary Camp Half-Blood Entrance Dining Pavilion Lake Strawberry Fields Hephaestus' Cabin > Armory > Stålstyrke Weaponry Apollo's Cabin > The Recording Studio > Dj Booth Forest The Deep Forest locations are outside of the protective barrier of camp. This means that monsters and Broken Covenant members can be found there. Forest > Brook Forest > Nymph Sanctuary Forest > Pond Forest > The Bethel Forest > Deep Forest! > Entrance To Dark Cave! > Dark Cave! Beach Beach > Bonfire Beach > Cliffs Beach > Pier Beach > Volleyball Courts Beach > Shore > Ocean The Big House The Big House > Attic The Big House > Basement The Big House > First Floor > Second Floor > Third Floor Gym Gym > Dance Studio Gym > Weight Room Gym > Yoga Room Gym > Pool Gym > Showers - Lockers - Bathrooms |-| BC= Broken Covenant Locations The Broken Covenant places are for the demigods that are against the gods... Factions *Civitas Popularis *Liberi Superum *Opus Superum *Ortu Justitiae *Veritum Unitum The Sanctuary The Sanctuary > Broken Covenant The Sanctuary > Mountain Pond The Sanctuary > Old Ruins The Sanctuary > Proving Grounds The Sanctuary > Prime Pillar > Dungeons The Sanctuary > Prime Pillar > Forge Broken Covenant > Liberi Superum Brutalis' Private Lounge Cliffs Dorm Forge Fountain Fountain and Grarden Lounge Main Room Mess Hall Training Ground Vexuvius' Balcony Vexuvius' Public Office Broken Covenant > Civitas Popularis Armoury Conference Room Dorms Lounge Study The Basement Broken Covenant > Opus Superum Dorms Pool Opus Superum HQ > Secret Room Broken Covenant > Ortu Justitiae Ortu Justitiae HQ Conference Area Dining Room Dorms Garden Lounge Broken Covenant > Veritum Unitum Veritum Unitum HQ Meeting Room Mess Hall Mysterious Stairs Rooms |-| Town= Nearby Town Locations This is the Nearby Town... You can follow the road to town to get to town... Monsters and Broken Covenant Members can attack campers that are at the town. Various Locations in Town Coffee Shop Corner Store Hospital Minigolf Movie Theater > Arcade Public Pool Pub Post Office Restaurant 'La Lumiere' Zoo > Baby Animal Showcase Nearby Town > Bookstore Adult Fiction Comic Books DVD's Manga Teen Fiction Nearby Town > Park Baseball Diamond Courts Fishing Pond Grassy Field Ice Rink Playground Skate Rink Nearby Town > Plaza Subway Pizza Hut McDonalds Shopping Mall Clothes Electronics Food House Sports |-| Category:Locations Category:Camp Locations Category:Broken Covenant Locations Category:Town Locations